This application is an improvement on the method of control in U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,089 entitled, “8-BIT BINARY CODE FOR USE AS AN 8-DOT BRAILLE ARRANGEMENT AND DATA ENTRY SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR 8-KEY CHORDIC BINARY KEYBOARDS”, in which a copyright and a patent were granted. This application is also an improvement on the invention found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/071,952 filed on Feb. 6th, 2002 entitled, “VIRTUAL KEYBOARD AND CONTROL MEANS”.